Dragon Fire 1 Ranger Magic
by BlackBeltGirlScout
Summary: Rita and Zedd have a new evil Green Ranger. They also have a plan. This time around, the Power Rangers might just lose...
1. Spying Paranoia

Disclaimer - I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note - This will not be the best PR story in the world. I know that much. I will try to make it good. If I get no reviews, I will stop writing it. I do not necessarily need to write this part. I am doing it for the enjoyment of others. If no one enjoys it, what's the point? This is part one of a trilogy that will span three different story lines. I'm not going to tell you the other two. You'll just have to read to find out.  
  
Summary - A new Green Ranger is in town. She's more evil then Tommy was, and has a plan to bring down the Power Rangers. A plan that just might work. This time, it will take more then fighting to rid the Green Ranger of the evil spell.  
  
Part 1 Ranger Magic   
  
Rita Repulsa scanned the Earth for something she doubted was there. Goldar was out doing his task, and she must do her part. At the moment, Zedd was working on the spell needed. If Rita couldn't find the right person, then all this work would be for nothing.  
Something got her attention. Or rather someone. Rita focused in on the islands of Hawaii. In a class of black belts, one girl stood out. The other six members of the group held wooden swords. The girl being attacked held a wooden staff. And was blindfolded. Though they were fierce in attacking, none of them could get a hit. Within moments, only she stood. Rita decided to listen and watch more closely as the girl helped up the swordsmen.  
  
That was fun! Trenara grinned, tugging off the blindfold.  
That was painful, Jordan replied while making sure he had no broken ribs.  
Lisa laughed. That's what you get fo' wantin' ta spar her.  
All of you are getting better, their sensei approached them. The seven bowed to him. Your techniques no longer resemble street fighters.  
The teens blushed. When they started years ago, all they knew were the moves they had seen in gang fights. Now they knew how to defend themselves properly, and were generally better off then some peers they knew.  
With this latest accomplishment, I believe I can bring up this subject. The state competition next month.  
At that, the teens' eyes widened. The moved closer to make sure they heard everything.  
There will be visiting teams from the mainland and around the world. It won't be easy. We may not make it past the first round.  
It would still be worth it, Brianna told him.  
Pono nodded. You know we've always wanted to do this.  
The older man watched them closely. We will practice hard. All your techniques will be examined and improved. I have a feeling, though, that our better performance will come from weapons demonstration.  
The teenagers around him quickly agreed. They could just as well weaponless, which was the point, but they liked weapons as well.  
We will not make any set routine. The seven of you work well in the moment, doing what feels right. It will also add an edge that we can use to our advantage.  
The group quickly agreed. They quickly cleaned up and were dismissed. Trenara hung around and waited until her friends were gone.  
Sensei, we're being watched.  
The old man nodded. I know. Come, I will drive you back to the orphanage.  
After locking up, Trenara waved her hand at the candles at the alters. The flames vanished.   
  
I don't like this quiet, Adam looked around the park.  
I'm enjoying it, Rocky eyed his friend.   
Though it is unsettling, Billy commented. In the past month, there have been no attacks.  
Is that good or bad? Aisha looked to Kim.  
If they were gone, the Pink Ranger sighed, Zordon would have told us. They're probably planning some huge attack.  
Their team leader said nothing. They were all right, in a sense. That's what bothered Tommy the most. He agreed with all of them, which made it hard to think. 


	2. Competition

Disclaimer - If I owned any of it, do ya think I'd be doin' this? Trenara's mine.  
  
Note - I'm sorry if I get things wrong. I'm not perfect. I'm actually quiet insane.  
  
  
Competition's fine, but I'd rather someone showed me something there were good at. Then I 'd really learn something, wouldn't I? -Carmen Sandiego  
  
  
The Blaisdell arena was packed. All sorts of martial art schools were there. The seven teenagers followed their sensei wordlessly, taking in their surroundings.  
We were insane ta come, Maria murmured.  
Jordan told her. We know what we're doin'.  
I hope you're right, Brianna watched as some other teens stretch.  
Of course I am.  
The group quickly signed in. The person behind the desk didn't look impressed. They made their way to the ring they were assigned to. For a moment, the kids lost track of their sensei and ran into trouble.  
Look what we have here, Craig stood before the group. The three Stooges, two stupid dogs, and Ren and Stimpy.  
Go away, Maria rolled her eyes. We no more time ta put up wit ya bad breath.  
Craig had once been part of their group. After moving from leeward Oahu into downtown Honolulu, he forgot about them. When he became one of the town punks, he picked on them at every competition they tried to enter.  
Eh, momona, fat Kimo glared at Maria, this is martial arts, not sumo.   
We don' have time for this, Pono muttered. Let's go.  
Samantha grabbed Maria. Save it for the ring.  
When they tried to move away, they were blocked by more if the group. Since this was usual for the large group, no one stepped up to stop them. If one group got disqualified for unorderly conduct, less competition. Jordan stepped closer to Craig. Jordan was six feet and towered over the older teen.  
he growled, or I will move you.  
Craig smirked. I'd like to see you try.  
There's a special place in Hell fo' traitors an' people who talk in the movies. You're guilty of both, Craig.  
It took a moment for the group to realize who spoke. A force pulled Jordan from his target.  
It's the poko short one! Shaina pointed and laughed. You gonna let her pull you around like one dog, boi?  
The larger group laughed. Trenara was short, at only four feet eight. She was also fifteen years old. Lisa was thirteen and five two. Craig glared at the shorter girl.  
I can't betray people I don't know, he sneered. He always acted like he never knew them. He didn't want to be picked on as well.  
Liar liar pants on fire, Brianna pointed to his gi pants.  
Craig looked down and discovered that his pants were smoking. He jumped and screamed. Water bottles were quickly emptied on him. When the group looked up, the seven were gone.  
We'll get em in the ring, Craig growled.  
  
Rita pointed the girl out. She's filled with magic.  
Lord Zedd could see the magic flare up for just a moment. It only took a spurt of energy to light the small flames on the other boy's pants. The amount of magic stored in the teen, however, was amazing.  
We shall wait, Zedd told the others. Let's see how good this girl really is.  
  
When the group finally caught up with their sensei, he was at the ring. The first thing he did was glare at Trenara. The girl looked down and muttered a sorry.  
This is not the place for that, he warned.  
Yes, sensei.  
Soon the competition started. The first round had thirty groups competing. For one ring, that was a lot. There were just as much groups or people at the other rings. With a hundred rings, that meant a lot of people. In the ring of the seven teens, they made third place and waited for their next competition.  
Third place, Lisa moaned. We're doomed!  
Then leave! Trenara snapped. If you're gonna give up, no do it round me.  
Calm down, Pono told them. Fight the competition, not eachother.  
The two girls shut up. The confrontation would help a little. The tension would go into their battle. It would look much more deadly then it really was. They would never hurt eachother on purpose. Years of training had perfected their control.  
In what would be their last round, Trenara was blind folded. Her friends surrounded her. They drew their wooden sword. She put her bo staff in position.   
  
Brianna and Jordan attacked at once. Bri went for Tre's head and Jordan went for Tre's gut. The loud crack of the wooden weapons got some attention as their attacks were blocked. Tre retaliated against Jordan then had to block against Lisa's rear attack.   
  
Tre ducked Pono's head shot and whipped her bo out to trip Samantha. Tre rolled away from Bri's attack and knocked Jordan in the back of the head lightly. He was called out.   
  
Lisa almost got an attack in but it was blocked at the last moment. Tre's staff was so close to Lisa's head that the teen just flicked her wrist. Lisa was called out.   
  
Tre instantly sprung around to block Pono and Sam's team up. Tre pushed Sam's weapon to Bri before attacking Sam. Both girls were called out.   
  
Tre ducked yet another one of Pono's blows and tripped him. She jumped over him to avoid Maria's attack. Pono tried to catch Tre's legs but it didn't work.   
  
Maria relentlessly attacked Tre while Pono got into position. Maria might be the widest of the group, but that made her imposing against the shorter girl. There were many close calls that Trenara just managed to avoid.   
  
Pono was silent as he attacked from behind. Inches from her head, Tre blocked the wooden weapon and grabbed it as it passed her. Sam nearly impaled Pono. The wide eyed boy was called out. Tre spun around and attacked Sam with two weapons. Both lost their wooden swords in a sudden movement. Trenara whipped out her staff and tapped her friend on the head. Sam was called out.  
  
There was clapping all around. But it wasn't over. The groups' sensei jumped out before Trenara could remove the blind fold. He held a real metal katana. Tre blocked just in time. Her suddenly pale skin, eyebrows raised in fear, and yelp told the audience she wasn't expecting attack.  
Go sensei! the six on the edge shouted.  
Trenara took a deep breath. Her sensei let loose a flurry of attacks. Every time, his blade was slightly embedded in the wood. She was on the defense. A person on defense couldn't win. In a swift leap, she was at his side and attacked. He blocked her. The blade came to rest on her neck.  
Trenara, out! the judge called.  
  
The students got up and bowed to eachother and their sensei. Clapping once again filled their ears. Tre gave a lopsided grin to her teacher as she removed the fabric from her eyes.  
Scared me half way ta the grave.  
He smiled. That was the point. It's not over just because all the known opponents are defeated. You did good. You all did. Drink some water and rest.  
  
A scream came from behind the group. Everyone began to run. Goldar had landed with some Tengas. The birds quickly surrounded and attacked the group of seven teens and their teacher. Goldar came after Trenara. She blocked his attack with her staff. He broke it and his sword hit her head. She fell to the ground unconscious. Goldar slung her over his  
shoulder.  
We got what we want! he yelled to the bird brains.   
In a flash of light a poof of feathers, they were gone. All that was left was a green blindfold and two pieces of a bo staff.  
  
Why Trenara? Lisa picked up the pieces as the crowd came back and circled the battle area. Why take her?  
She beat us, Jordan muttered.   
Samantha frowned. She's good, but their are people here much better then her.  
Sensei, is there anything we can do? Brianna asked.  
The old man shook his head. They are beyond our reach. We can only hope that she can care for herself.  
Well, they're in for a surprise, Maria told them.  
Pono asked.  
Don't you know? Trenara's blind.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
